Swimming propulsion devices have a long history and have included swimming fins, hand fins, and personal water propellers. These devices had been designed to enhance the speed, efficiency and mobility of bodily moment during surface and underwater swimming.
The typical approach to designing swimming fins and hand fins has been to enlarge the effective area of a swimmer's hands or feet. Although swimming fins and hand fins may have increased a swimmer's propulsion through the water, because the fins are worn on each hand or each foot minimizes the fins' effectiveness. For the same amount of energy expended without the fins, swimmer's increased their propulsion minimally.
One improved swimming fin has been a monofin, where the swimmer wears one fin that fits over both his feet. However, there is some instability in the swimmer's swimming form when using monofins, which results in limited propulsion. As the swimmer uses the monofin, the swimmer's legs do not maintain a stable non-flailing motion that helps in propelling through water.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more effective swimming propulsion device that includes amongst other characteristics, more comfort, easier wearability, and provides greater stability and efficiency for the swimmer.